Travelling shadows
by Blakrana
Summary: Based after the end of Boktai, and leading into Boktai 2, Sabata begins his journey to find a way to restore Carmilla, intending to check the Remains to see if the legends hold true...
1. Between Istrakan and San Miguel

Now, Im new to all this, and, while I do know a _little_ of Boktai, I've only played Boktai2 and Lunar Knights. I have got Boktai recently though (XD) and hope to be as accurate in my portrayals as possible.

Reviews will be most welcome, as I this is my first ever fanfiction, let alone my first attempt at writing for fun (English work doesnt count), so I'd like to know what's 'yay' or 'ney'.

Also, I am most likely to write relating to Sabata, as he has enough dialogue to form a character. Anyone who has played Boktai 2 knows Django is not much of a speeker.  
Gah, I'm done. Enjoy!

* * *

The daylight faded slowly, and Dark Boy Sabata watched as the shadows slowly lengthened as the sun set below the horizon. After his recent ordeals in Istrakan, the City of Death, and the defeat of Hel, Queen of Immortals by his little brother, Solar Boy Django, he had decided that he would travel, in part for Carmilla's soul…in part for revenge against the Immortals.

Whilst the daylight was not instantly fatal, due to the Dark Matter coursing in his body, it could be the death of him if he lingered too long, meaning he would have to travel carefully, avoiding daylight, and making sure the Undead he would encounter were not too powerful, as his Dark Gun, Gun de Hel, would be practically powerless against them. Yet, if it could bring him that one step closer to redeeming Carmilla's soul, then he would do it, no matter the time it took. Unfolding his arms and taking up the Gun de Hel from the table he had been inspecting it on, he left the small hovel he had waited out the day in, and walked into the night.

The night was a blessing though. It gave him time to think. Of his family, he knew little, other than Django, whom he had fought before discovering their relationship as brother, him being the eldest. '_It's not like we want to be with him…but San Miguel's Remains is rumoured to bring back the dead. It might be a good place to start. And if there are Immortals…I'll show them what true power is!' _pondering himself slightly more than he had in his entire life, Sabata continued on the road ahead, walking with no fear for the Boks that lingered on the outskirts. They were too stupid, and most of them probably wouldn't have risen from their hides yet anyway.

About an hour later, with Istrakan nothing more than an insignificant speck after the last three nights travelling, he stopped. There was something strange in the air. Frowning, he looked for a source. He was only a few miles from San Miguel, yet, the air was more oppressive, like a great blanket was covering the very world, slowly smothering it. '_Like the Queen, almost…but, more dangerous…calculating, ancient even. Maybe this city has more to worry about than just Hel…'_ Sabata, slightly concerned for what may be waiting for Django, looked up to the sky, hoping to see the moon which had lit his path for the last three nights, and being full tonight, it should have been the first thing he saw. Should have been….

"What on….? The moon…the stars! There not there! Just what kind of power can block out the stars! No shadow has the power…not even Hel had that power!" with a sense of forboding, he ran on, using the Luna magic Zero Shift to hasten him past the city outskirts, on to the fabled City of the Sun.


	2. Movement in the Dark

I hope that people enjoy this, and I also apologise for the messed up quotes in places. (Haven't played through in ages...)  
Either way, hope you like it :)**

* * *

****Movement in the Dark**

As Sabata passed through the wall separating San Miguel from the outside, he almost immediately felt as if he'd walked into a wall. In fact, he was starting to burn. "Typical. Someone puts up a Sun Barrier, and I'm bonded with Dark Matter. Just typical." Cursing slightly, he ran on past, and, abusing Zero Shift once more, managed to get through the gate house before any serious harm was done. He was lucky it had been at night. Cheering himself up by calmly shooting a Bok in the back, turning it into a cloud of dust, he pressed on towards the East, where he could see the tip of the Remains. Might as well move quickly, as it was nearly dawn. He wasn't risking that anytime soon.

After walking past the Boks on patrol around the small street, Sabata found a very unfamiliar sight. A spiky tentacle in the ground was blocking the path to the Remains. It looked a bit like a plant root, albeit unnatural. Seeing as it was in his way, and he couldn't get close enough to use Zero Shift to pass through it, he had to try shooting the blasted thing. And if it was resistant to Dark Matter, this could be a waste of time. "Oh well. Worth a shot," Sabata sighed, levelling the Gun del Hell at the plant, before calmly shooting a Dark Shot at it. Much to his surprise and satisfaction, the plant root was thrown off of the hole it was on, before it sealed up with the Dark Matter he shot. "Huh. Useless guard if it can't stand up to Dark Matter," and laughing, he followed the road down to the Remains, nonchalantly shooting the bats that tried to swarm him.

The Remains were rather spectacular for an ancient ruin, compared to the ruins that had become part of Istrakan when Hel started her plan. The residents must have had a deep respect for history of the city. Or…it was the power of that Shadow he'd felt when he arrived. Sighing at all this thinking he had taken to doing recently, he pressed forward, taking the left path, shooting a Clay Golem on the way past. He didn't have time to think about all this. He'd told Django about the presence in San Miguel he'd felt, so his little brother should be dealing with it. _'I really hope I don't run into anyone. I'm not here to make friends. Ha. Like I can make friends, when I sacrificed the only person who had mattered to me for the sake of power…why on EARTH am I still thinking about it all? Is it because of Carmilla?' _sighing in exasperation at all this, he kept walking, ignoring the Undead while he tried to find a path. The locked door earlier didn't help. Well, if he knew Immortal's, they would hide a key on the other side of their domain.

"HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP!"

Running to the screams, Sabata managed to reach the scene quickly, just as the Sun appeared over the horizon. In front of him was another of those root-things, but it was currently trying to grab at an afro-haired young man, who happened to be dodging an older man in a hat and reddish coat. The older man had blue-skinned hands. Taking up the Gun del Hell, Sabata shot the plant again, and ran past the afro-haired man, shouting at him to run, before shooting at the man in the hat. "A Vampire! Go crawl into the Sun and die! Your not having your way anymore, Immortal scum!" Sabata shouted at the vampire, who just dodged his shots, before retaliating with…

"THE GUN DEL SOL?! WHAT THE…?"

Doing his best to avoid the Solar Shots, Sabata chased after the Vampire, which had used the distraction to fly down the staircase behind it, with Sabata close behind. Firing shot after shot after it, it just kept dodging them, while returning fire all the more precisely, utilising a skill only a gunslinger could have developed, all the more dangerous with the heightened reflexes afforded a vampire. "Stop moving!" Sabata shouted angrily at the Vampire, which just laughed at him while sending more Solar Shots his way. Dropping to the floor to avoid them, Sabata sent a Nightmare Grenade at the Vampire, but, much to his frustration, was dodged like his shots, and leaving him out of grenades too. Getting back on his feet, the Vampire rushed through the door that Sabata had seen earlier, and, taking a chance, ran through it, just before it closed and locked again. Waiting at the other end of the room, the Vampire stopped, blocking Sabata's path out.

"TAKE THIS!" roared the Vampire, firing a large volley at Sabata. Jumping to the side, Sabata, managed to get behind a pillar, before jumping over it and launching his own counterattack. Finally, the shots hit their mark, causing the Vampire to drop a lens, which flew through the air, leaving Sabata to deftly catch it. _'One less thing to worry about' _he thought, before realising the Vampire had manoeuvred to be at point blank range, and, before Sabata could pull out the Gun del Hell or even Zero Shift out of the way, the Vampire laughed as it fired the Solar Gun. Thrown backwards into the wall behind him from the force, making Sabata suspect it must have been the Javelin frame this time, Sabata fell to his knees, too stunned by the Solar Shot to move. But, the Vampire left through the doorway that it had blocked a moment ago, leaving Sabata to recover from the blow. Cursing rather vehemently, Sabata waited for the effects of the Solar Shot to wear off, but, due to the proximity, he would probably be here for at least ten minutes. And, with that thought came into his mind, Sabata started to plan out just what he would say to Django if he saw him, as the last time he'd seen the Gun del Sol, it had been in Django's hands. _'Unless he wasn't able to stop it being taken. He could be dead if that Vampire has the Solar Gun. Great. Maybe I'll have to save this lousy city.' _and, stewing, Sabata kept grumbling to himself for the next twenty minutes, as the Solar Shot STILL had to wear off.

About an hour later, much to Sabata's annoyance, he was still stunned as the Dark Matter in him hadn't been replaced yet, and he was bored looking at the opposite walls. However, the door on his right opened, and in walked Django, along with Otenko, Messenger of the Sun._ 'Well, I guess he's not dead then.' _and as Django got halfway through the room, Otenko finally noticed Sabata.

"Sabata! What are you doing here?" Otenko sounded more surprised at Sabata being in San Miguel, rather than him sitting there unable to move.

"I'm trying to recover from my injuries, if you must know."

"Why are you injured? I thought most Undead couldn't hurt you?" the sunflower almost sounded smug.

"Because a Vampire shot me with the Solar Gun. Happy?"

"A vampire! Are you sure?" (Sabata was seriously tempted to blast Otenko at this point with Dark Matter. If he could move.)

"Yes. I doubt I'll ever forget the burning power of the Gun del Sol, thank you very much," Sabata coldly replied, looking at Django at this point, who looked just a little embarrassed at the moment. "Thanks to this loser." Django acted like he didn't hear anything. _'I miss the days when I scared him when I spoke. Oh well, he is family I guess…what's WRONG WITH ME?!' _Sabata quietly reminded himself to pay attention, as Otenko and Django were busy discussing what to do.

"If your going to chase this vampire, you'll need to use this," and, gesturing to the Cloud lens in front of him, Django picked it up with a rather impressive metal gauntlet, before Sabata continued. "and be careful. This vampire's skill, it's higher than anything I've ever seen. Even I could only get one lens off of him. Now, get going Django. You need to have the Sun behind you if your going to purify this one." Nodding, Django walked out the room after Otenko had given him a stern 'time to go' look, even though Sabata could see Django wanted to help him. _'Oh well. I can move again soon.' _Sabata mused to himself.

Finally, after about an hour and forty minutes since being shot, Sabata felt his energy completely restored, which meant he could leave this blasted room. Standing up and retrieving the Gun del Hell from the corner of the room, he went outside, and looked at the desert before him. Sighing, Sabata looked ahead, just as a large building rose out of the sand in the middle of the desert. Sensing the same darkness he had felt even all the way in Istrakan, Sabata ran towards the ruins, with a sense of foreboding. Ignoring the Sun, he found his way inside, and ran to the end of the corridor, down the stairs, and reached the bottom, just as he heard the Vampire's voice, as well as Otenko's voice, before being cut short by another voice, which made Sabata really worried. Entering the room, he saw Django just standing there, as the Vampire came towards him. Knocking him aside, he pulled out the Gun del Hell, and shot the Vampire in the side to get it's attention.

"Django, worry about Otenko later! For now, we have to beat this guy! I'll summon a Black Hole so we can hit him!"

"Right!"

Taking out a sword, Django ran to hold off the Vampire's attacks, while Sabata pooled his power to form a Black Hole. While preoccupied, Sabata had to say he was impressed Django could get to grips with weapons other than the Gun del Sol, which meant that they might just be able to get it back. After what seemed forever, they had managed to trap the vampire in the Black Hole, allowing Django to attack it properly.

"We make a good team, huh Sabata?"

"Pay attention! I can't keep this going all day! Hurry up and finish him off!"

"Sorry!" and, striking the Vampire cleanly with the Solar-charged sword, broke the Black Hole as the Vampire collapsed to the ground, as his hat fell slowly to the floor.

Putting away the Gun del Hell, Sabata moved to get a better look at the Vampire, while Django prepared to summon a coffin over it. They didn't expect the vampire to speak.

"Django! And surely not…Sabata?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Father?" Django tentatively asked, but was taken by surprise as the Vampire which must be none other than Ringo, launched itself at him, biting him and taking his blood, while infecting him with Vampire Blood in the same moment. Sabata rushed forward and shot the Vampire, but, dodging, the shot missed.

"D…Django…." and, exploding into a cloud of bats, Ringo vanished, while Sabata fired after him.

"Django! Django! Come on, get up!" shaking Django slightly, Sabata could see the final trace of Dark Matter entering into Django's bite. "Damn. He's been hit by Vampire Blood. The Lunar Child Blood should be suppressing the change, but it's not working. Why…the Undeading must be advancing. I'll have to purify the blood, or he's going to die. Yes. The Piledrivers the only way." and, summoning the coffin Django had prepared for the Vampire, he sealed Django inside. "You'll be safer in there. Now, wait a moment. I just need to check something."

Checking the room beyond, Sabata found what appeared to be a broken seal, and, by the looks of it, an Immortal's crypt beyond it. "Huh. I guess only Immortals can be resurrected here." Leaving the room, Sabata ran to grab the chain on the coffin, as Django had somehow managed to start moving it towards the stairs. "Django, I'll get you to safety. Now, just stay still, and fight it, you hear me? Now, we're getting you out of here." Speaking calmly, Sabata began pulling the coffin out of the ruins, and made use of all his strength to get Django to the Piledriver as quickly as possible; the sooner he got Django there, the less risk of him dying in the Piledriver. If Sabata could last that long.

After what seemed an eternity, Sabata pulled Django into the city centre, as Lita and a bubblegum-pink haired girl ran towards him, just as his energy was running out, combating the Sun.

"Sabata! Where's Master Django?" Lita seemed terrified.

"He's in here. He's been bitten. We need to use the Piledriver or we'll lose him."

"But who's going to use it? If Django's out, no one else can use it. I might be the all famous Sunflower Girl Zazie, but, I'm not capable of something like that."

Sabata looked at both of them as if it was obvious. As far as he was concerned, it was. The responses he got from the two girls almost ruptured his ear drums.

"Master Sabata, you can't! You could die!"

"The Dark Matter in you will make you fry like a lobster if you use the Piledriver!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" and, after the two girls stopped, he continued, "I'm frying right now, and, if I can get some sun block, then I might last longer. Now, get him to the Piledriver, and watch him while I restore my energy so we can do this. Every minute we stand here is another minute that Django risks turning into a Vampire. So move!" After trembling slightly, Zazie nodded and used her staff to force the coffin towards the Piledriver faster than if they had pulled it, and Lita ran into her shop, before coming out and handing Sabata a small tub of sun block. Nodding, she ran after Zazie, who had already passed the Solar Tree, while Sabata stepped inside the Inn.

Shouting "ANKOK", Sabata summoned Dark Matter to him, restoring his energy as the Moon Bugs restored his health. _'Carmilla_, _if my lie of a life remains, I'll give you my body. I will make you human again. I promise.'_ Sabata remembered when he had said this. Right before she was purified by Django. Clenching his fists and screwing his eyes shut, he punched the wall next to him. "I am not loosing my brother like I lost you Carmilla," and, with these words, he ran outside, forgetting the sunblock he placed on the table.

Standing on the Piledriver a few minutes later, Sabata nodded once to Zazie, who had summoned a little cloud to follow Sabata around, shielding him from the sun, but blocked out too much light for the Piledriver. Disappearing it with her staff, she put her hand on Lita's shoulder as Sabata activated the mirrors. "Relax. We may be risking it that he may die anyway, but, if we don't try, we might as well give up anyway. That Sabata, he understands that, and that's why he's doing it."

"But, if it goes wrong, we could lose both of them…"

"That's the risk. Sabata is definitely determined." and, as Zazie said this, Sabata had set the mirrors, and activated the Piledriver. And as the plaza was bathed in white light, Zazie could only admire Sabata's bravery.

As Sabata activated the Piledriver, he realised he had forgotten the sun block, and instantly felt the sheer concentrated power of the Sun. "Gah, can't stop now." Then, much to his surprise, a large shadow erupted from the coffin, which meant the Dark Matter had been forced out of Django to try to defend itself. Firing at it with the Gun del Hell, Sabata kept it in the centre of the mirrors, while aware that this close he ran the risk of passing out. Gritting his teeth, he kept manoeuvring the Dark matter back, each time getting more and more draining on his own energy. But, as he felt the last of his energy ebb away, he heard the sound of Django's voice as the Dark Matter had been defeated, and, as the Piledriver ended, Sabata, stood up, looking at the coffin with apprehension, along with Lita and Zazie.

As the lid opened, and Django stepped out, none of them could hide their shock. His clothes had turned black, his precious Crimson Scarf had turned into wings, and his headband covered his face, looking like a mask. To top it all, his skin had turned blue.

"Guess we couldn't stop him turning into a vampire……" Sabata spoke painfully, and, falling forward he saw faintly everyone running to him as he collapsed, almost as if time was slowing down. And as his body finally made contact with the floor, one last thought came to him before he knew no more;

'_I'm sorry, Carmilla…' _

* * *

Review's welcomed :)


	3. A break in the clouds

Here is the third chapter for my first fanfiction ever, and I hope you enjoy it!  
Also, I'm British, so Violet and Nero are Sumire and Kuro for those who don't know. I know that, but I'm more familiar with the Violet & Nero use.  
Also, this is starting after Django begins his attempt to purify Red Durathor (Who I pity), as Sabata is unconscious during the time Django's in the Dark City.  
I'm already working on chapter 4, so shouldn't be too long-my exams are mostly over! Yay!  
I'm shutting up...NOW!  
**

* * *

A break in the clouds**

"Sabata! Sabata wake up! Come on, Django needs you!" shouting, Zazie was trying to shake Sabata awake, but it just wasn't working. He was still unconscious after using the Piledriver to try and prevent Django becoming a vampire. That had been over a day ago, and now, Django had returned with the Darkness Tree Immortal, activated the Piledriver, and passed out. So, running into town, she had got all the townspeople together, to try and get him awake again. The Immortal had been frozen by Zazie's spell, but it wasn't going to last much longer, or the barrier stopping Django being incinerated to pile of ash. Out of frustration, she grabbed her staff and struck Sabata on the head with it, on the off chance it would wake him up.

"OW! What do you think your doing! Some people are trying to sleep!" rubbing his head, Sabata sat up, looking positively murderous. Zazie flushed slightly, before whacking him again for good measure. "HEY! I'm on your side you pink-haired lunatic!"

"Django is out there trying to purify an Immortal, but he's still a vampire! If we don't do something, he's going to die, so get ya butt in gear and help him! So MOVE!"

Sabata quickly forgot his sore head, and ran through Zazie using Zero Shift, his scarf billowing behind him. It was a miracle he was alive, a miracle that Django had retained his sanity, minus the fact he was trying to use the Piledriver as a _vampire_. "Time for another miracle Django," Sabata muttered to himself as he ran towards the Piledriver.

It was quite a sight. The edge of the Piledriver had all the people of San Miguel standing at the edge, looking at the black wall that hid the Piledriver itself from view. That wasn't normal. Taking a final spurt forward, Sabata passed into the black space, instantly familiar with the power of Darkness when it's protecting itself. Lying just before him was Django, his 'wings' attempting to shield him from the Sunlight that still leaked from above.

"Django!"

"Master Django!"

"Come on sonny!"

"Mister Django!"

"Come on man! Pull yourself together!"

"Don't give up Django!"

"Django," Sabata had finally found a gap to speak in, and was using it. "All these people are here for you. Hear their voices! Take strength from them! There is something you must do. Something only you can do. Remember the battle with the Queen. The determination and the will to live. That, and only that is…"

"Our…" Django stood up, determination entirely visable. Turning to the sunlight streaming down, he raised his hand into the Sun, and shouted "TAIYOH!" drawing the Solar energy into his body. And after a few brief seconds, Sabata saw no more as a blinding flash of light covered the area, as he heard Django shout "SUN!" Zero shifting away from the area, Sabata warped next to Zazie, and stared into the yellow pillar before them.

"Sabata! What now?" Zazie sounded afraid. Putting his hand on her shoulder, Sabata gave her a brief look which made her flush again, before nodding she understood.

After what seemed like an eternity, they felt a deep rumbling as the Piledriver ended and, standing in the center of the Piledriver was Django as his old self, grinning broadly. What followed next was a cacophony of cheers. Lita ran forward and threw her arms tightly around Django, almost knocking him flat, causing both of them to blush lightly as Django returned the embrace warmly.

"I knew you had it in you sonny!"

"Django! You're back!"

"Well done Solar Boy!"

* * *

Smiling to himself, Sabata had walked away quietly, while the townspeople welcomed Django back. While they were busy, he didn't see the harm in giving them some space. That, and he could tend to his head in the quiet. In the abandoned streets near the Dark City, he sat down, and was loosening his headband to tend to his head when he heard a noise.

"Meow?"

"Nero? Where have you been?" Running after the little black kitten, Sabata followed him into the Dark City. With the Gun dell Hell, there wasn't going to be any trouble with the Undead, but he needed to keep that cat away from harm. "What cat plays in a place like this? Honestly, you need to be kept on a short leash."

After about half an hour of chasing Nero, shooting Bandits and bees away from the cat, and dodging the occasional Mummy, Sabata had cornered the cat against a wall. Picking him up, he noticed the cat had been injured. "You foolish thing. Come on, lets get you to Lita, she'll patch you up. Does that sound good?"

"Mrow mrow."

"I'll take that as a yes then," and, holding Nero securely against his chest, Sabata teleported back to the mall, Nero purring in his arms. Sabata mentally reminded himself not to tell anyone about this.

* * *

Standing in Lita's shop, Sabata watched as she bandaged Nero's head and the tip of his tail. After checking that they were on properly, she passed the sleeping kitten back to Sabata.

"That should do it. It's lucky nothing got to him, or he might have been lost for good. I am glad you found him Master Sabata, or Violet would be crying for days," pausing, Lita smiled. "Master Sabata, are you feeling alright? It's just that you haven't been using sun block, and you've been out in the sun light a lot today. The other day, you almost passed out bringing Django back, and then you almost died using the Piledriver. Is it not hurting anymore or something?"

"No. It's just the Piledriver was concentrated solar energy. It was absolute agony, and compared to the sunlight we normally have, well, I just don't notice the pain anymore. I'm aware of it, but it won't kill me. Don't worry Lita. I'll take this daft cat to Violet. After that, I guess I'll get back to the hunt."

Nodding slightly, Lita waved at Sabata as he went out when she remembered something, causing her to call him back. "Oh, Master Sabata! Can you go and check on Zazie? She seems really depressed all of a sudden. Can you find out why maybe?"

"Why me? Can't you?"

"I tried. But she's a little dangerous when sleepy. She froze Django accidentally when he tried to tell her about the Dynamite Sun Magic incident. So, I was wondering if you could check on her. Your reflexes should mean you won't be at the same risk as the rest of us." Sabata got the feeling that Lita was just trying to find an excuse to find Django for a while, or there was a small bet that he'd get hit on the head by Zazie when he woke her up, but he couldn't be sure. Deciding not to press the matter, he nodded that he understood and Sabata walked out of the shop, down to the warehouse.

* * *

"Nero! Your okay! Oh, but you hurt yourself! I'll make you better Nero! Thank you Mister Sabata! Nero, say thank you too!"

"ZZZZZZZ"

"He is grateful, really Mister Sabata! He's just tired I guess." Violet smiled warmly, and, after putting Nero down on his favourite box, hugged Sabata's waist tightly, being unable to reach any higher. Feeling extremely unsure what to do, Sabata put a hand on her shoulder, mumbling something that sounded like "It's fine, don't mention it. Really, you can let go now…"

After managing to escape from a highly adoring Violet, Sabata stood outside the warehouse. Barely a few weeks ago, all he'd known was hatred, and anger, and power. Now, after the Queen's defeat, and Carmilla's soul taking residence in his body like he promised, he was starting to change. To be more like other people. What was it he had said to Smith, when he'd bumped into him before using the Piledriver on Django? _'The only life I know is one drenched in blood'_ Now? Now he wasn't so sure. Sighing deeply, he walked on to the Inn.

* * *

When Sabata got to the Inn, he could see Zazie was sleeping on the counter, with her arms to her sides and her forehead resting on the counter itself. Not sure it was the most comfortable position, Sabata walked over quietly, and, resting his elbows on the counter and leaning against it, he smiled as he shouted Zazie's name into her ear, the result being her jumping awake so fast she fell on the floor. Standing up and rubbing her sore behind, she bristled at Sabata after her eyes unglued.

"What was that for? I was trying to sleep!"

"To make us even. Well, one more, then we're even." Sabata smiled darkly, leaving Zazie to wonder whether or not Sabata was a friend of Doomy's. After sitting back down on her seat, she looked at Sabata out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you want anyway? Or you just here to pay me back for your head?"

"Lita says you seem depressed, and she wanted me to check on you. Personally, I say she's just making excuses, but hey, other people's business isn't my interest. So, what could be so bad to make a sunflower down?" Sabata smiled when he saw Zazie glower at him for the sunflower remark.

"I can't seem to find Ringo or Otenko, that's what's wrong. No matter how much I try to use my star reading, I just can't get a bead on them. This huge shadow is just blocking out the missing stars. I don't even know what I can do to help. I'm useless as a chocolate teapot aren't I?" looking a lot glummer than Sabata expected, she flicked a small vegetable off the plate in front of her, before sighing quietly. Looking up at the ceiling, Sabata decided not to make her any worse. _"Oh well. Got to learn how to make people feel better sometime I guess."_

"Zazie, look, don't be too hard on yourself. So you can't find Otenko or Ringo. Look at what you can do. What about this barrier? It takes an enormous amount of energy to sustain something like this; you're the only one who _has this much energy to spare. So don't give up alright?"_

Smiling, Zazie looked forward, before speaking clearly. "Your right Sabata. Sorry for being so miserable. 'Even if its rainin' cats n dogs, a sunflower holds its head up high!'"

Laughing, Sabata looked out of the corner of his eye to see Zazie also laughing, with a slight blush in her cheeks as well. Still laughing, Sabata decided to even the score now.

"Hey Sunflower! I can see your tonsils!" he shouted, before teleporting away. Zazie was left with her entire head as vivid pink as her hair. She'd have to get Sabata back for that one at some point. But, resting her head on the table, she thought she'd do it later, or tomorrow maybe, and fell to sleep once more with a small smile on the visible corner of her mouth.

* * *

Right, my apologies for misquoting and messing up Zazie's speech a little. (It has been AGES since I played this game, but I'm due to do it again, seeing as I have played Boktai now, and have password data. (Ringo's epic Taiyoh..........))  
Django is taking a nap after the Piledriver scene. He was up all night due to being a vampire-vampires can't sleep at night. And he naturally stays awake during the day. So he is REALLY tired.  
And I do think someone would run a bet on who could be fooled into waking up Zazie, thus incuring her wrath.  
Finally, I do whole heartedly believe that Zazie whacked Sabata to wake him up at this point. And if not, I say it would be more fun. Can't save the world without humour ;)  
Reviews welcomed as all ways, and to Megmegz and Yang Yang Eiyanga thanks, really. I'm really glad you like it:)  
(gosh, I feel real shy right now :$)


	4. Shadow Revealed

Well, I'm making most of my day off and putting up chapter 4 now.  
To all the people who've been enjoying this so far, well, you've got plenty to read now!  
And Django gets a line or two in this!  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

****Shadow revealed**

Sabata ran his hand over the broken wedge seal. He had already checked this place before, when he and Django had encountered the vampire Ringo. But something wasn't right. The fact that he still had to encounter the Immortal to whom it belonged to kept him on edge. To avoid not only the residents of San Miguel and his own senses requires a lot of power. A powerful Immortal, and strong enough to block out the stars too. When the time came, Sabata was sure Django would need help taking them down. "Well, we're not getting anyway by just standing here," sighing Sabata looked up to the sky peaking through the stones. "Carmilla, when this is all over, I promise, I will restore you. But, for now, your going to have to be patient. I'm sorry." Turning to the door, Sabata left the inner sanctum of the Remains, and headed out to find something to do. So, after some thinking, Sabata decided to head to San Miguel.

When he arrived in the town, he could see Violet looking rather despondent again, as she had been when Nero disappeared, sitting on the path overlooking the river. Frowning, Sabata walked over to the teary eyed girl, who was watching her reflection in the water. Sitting next to her, Sabata leaned forward a little to try and see her face properly. Wiping her eyes, Violet turned, her eyes still red, before speaking in a subdued tone.

"Nero went and ran off again. He…he went out as soon as Mister Django came to visit. I think Mister Django went after him, but he hasn't come back. I know he's a smart kitten, but…but I'm worried. What if something happens to Nero? Then it will be my fault for not catching him before he ran out! I…I…"

"Violet, look, Nero is probably nosing around somewhere he shouldn't be, but he should be safe all the same. And you aren't to blame for anything. If it wasn't for the Immortals, would any of this happened? If it wasn't for them, would you be upset. No. It's their fault Violet, and you've got to be strong, or they've already won. Alright? Now, I'm going to go look for him for you, ok? And if he's sleeping on top of a tree, then I'll make sure he doesn't wake up until he's back on his box. I promise," and, smiling warmly at Violet, Sabata stood up and began to walk to the centre of town.

He'd only just passed the Inn, when he heard running footsteps and, thinking fast, Zero shifted backwards, to find himself standing behind Zazie who was just in the process of grapping his scarf with her hand hanging in midair. In fact, she had stretched so she was standing on one foot, and, without anything to hold, she began to whirl her arms to keep her balance. Moving quickly, Sabata put his arm around her waist and put her back on her feet. When she turned round after he let go, she was blushing rather profusely, but seemed preoccupied. Sabata decided to hold his tounge and laugh about it later. "Sabata! I think I've found Ringo! And Django told me about this Shadow Immortal he met in the Dark City. He says this Immortal is called Black Dainn, and he was asking Django to _join_ him, which is when Ringo turned up. 'Parrently, he's got his memory back! But he didn't see him after he finished fighting Durathor. I've been doing some star reading and I…think I've found something you might want to know…"

"Zazie tell me! What have you found out!" Sabata had Zazie by the shoulders, and she seemed almost terrified of him. Letting go, he mumbled an apology, before urging her to finish. "Ringo is in the Aqueduct, and…Black Dainn is possessing him. He's using Ringo's body because it has the power of the Sun, and he the power of Darkness, so he can fulfill his mission. I don't know the details, but…if Django opens the Tarot Seal in the Aqueduct, Dainn will be able to free the last Immortal, letting him into the Hill of Promises. If he gets in there, then something…something terrible is going to happen! You've got to go! Quickly!" Zazie sounded positively on the brink of tears. But, seeing as Sabata needed to move quickly, he straight to the Aqueduct. If it was as urgent as it Zazie said, then it could be too late if he didn't hurry.

Reaching the Aqueduct entrance, he could see Django fumbling in his bag for something, while the vampire Ringo stood with a wide smile that didn't fit the personality of the great vampire hunter. This smile was full of malice and dark intent.

"Django, stop! It's not Father!"

"Wha….argh!" Django had turned to Sabata, just as Ringo knocked him to the floor, taking the cards off him in the process. Laughing, he held them to the door, causing it to disappear.

"I must thank you, Django! HAHAHA! Now we can free the last of my sisters!" Flying through the door, Dainn/Ringo disappeared down the corridor, Sabata sending Dark Shots after him.

"Sabata! Go, I'll catch up! I need to use a Healer!"

"Right! I'll try and slow him down!" Sabata ran past Django, Gun del Hell ready in his hand, and ran after the fusion of enemy and family.

By the looks of it, Dainn was still getting used to the body, as he wasn't using the full speed a vampire was capable of. Pressing his advantage, Sabata closed the distance and attempted to use a Dark Shot to at least stun him, but Dainn/Ringo just floated to the side of the shots. After that, Sabata realised he was being taunted. Well, that was a mistake that no Immortal would make twice.

After running up a flight of stairs, Sabata briefly heard Django shouting he'd be there in a moment, before he passed into the next chamber. Dainn/Ringo was right in front of him, and not to far either. Levelling the Gun del Hell, Sabata fired a volley of shots at Dainn, but only one found their mark. But, it had been enough. Dainn, had been stung by the blow, and turned to look at Sabata, floating into the last room, Sabata running after him, aiming carefully.

"That won't work, my ill suited rival. TAKE THIS!" Dainn spoke calmly, and summoned a ring of Klorofolun+, which brought Sabata to his knees. Just as Dainn was about to summon a sword, Django appeared, Sol de Vice glowing and anger burning in his eyes. "Ahh, Django my son, how good of you to join us. A proper family reunion, is it not? HAHAHAHAHA!" laughing, Dainn changed Ringo's trademark red greatcoat into a deep, pure black. Django visibly shook with rage, his fists clenched, and Sabata was doing his best to shake off the paralysis. The moment it was over, he was going to rip this Dainn to pieces with his bare hands.

"You are not our Father! Our Father is the great Red Ringo!" Django's voice sounded extremely different when he was angry, especially to Sabata. Dainn just smiled maliciously.

"Was your Father. Your Father _was_ Red Ringo. But now, he, like this useless creature, is a mere vessel for me, Black Dainn, the True Dark Child!" and, in his hand sat the terrified form of Nero, which Dainn threw to the water's edge, smiling maliciously. Diving forward, Django grabbed the kitten before he even reached half way. Sabata had narrowed his eyes at the Dark Child remark.

"Black Dainn. You know, if you were really as impressive as you claim to be, then wouldn't I, being raised by Immortals, know of you before now? As some sort of symbol of perfection to attain? Because you don't even register as an Immortal to me, just some uppity spirit." Sabata smiled his trademark, while Dainn's fell, his eyes turning to cold slits.

"If you had been raised by Immortals worthy of mention, rather than Hel, well, maybe you would know me, and show me the respect I deserve! I am the most powerful Immortal of Darkness you will meet, and I will make you cower in terror at the Darkness I wield. You should have learned the meaning of power by now if you were a true Dark Child, Sabata!"

Sabata shook his head, smiling in a way which seemed to infuriate Dainn, while Django was looking between the two, gathering Sabata was stalling for time so they could fight Dainn together.

"I understand the meaning of power more than you will Dainn. I know what it's like to take the power of others and make it my own. I know what it's like to become so powerful that it's almost fatal. I know what it's like to loose that power. And you know what else? I understand that it wasn't worth it. All the power in the world can't help you win against someone with more heart behind them than you have. And because of my thirst for power, I lost perhaps the only person who mattered to me. So, I now aim to find something which no amount of power can give to me; a reason to live!"

Dainn scratched his chin, looking at Sabata, before laughing. "You fool! There is nothing power can not attain! I am the most powerful Immortal, the Shadow Immortal. I became an Immortal of such power that my body just couldn't handle it. So it goes that I must loan others."

Shaking his head again, Sabata could feel his body returning to normal. The next few seconds were going to be crucial. "You just don't understand Dainn. You're an Immortal. You don't feel anything like we humans do. And without a body of your own, I guess you would have forgotten about what it is like to feel, truly, by your own hand."

Dainn just smiled, and, as he began laughing, a large, blue tentacle reached up from the water, and, in the split second before he was pulled under water, Django threw Nero to Sabata, who caught the cat deftly. In the confusion, Dainn had sped off down the tunnels again, and his laughter was echoing around him.

"Django, stay strong! I'm going to go after Dainn!" and, with Nero under his left arm, who was purring again for reasons beyond Sabata's understanding, he chased down the corridor after Dainn. There was no dawdling from the Immortal now. He was using Ringo's vampire body to its fullest extent. Gritting his teeth, Sabata kept running.

By the time he reached the entrance, he saw Dainn flying through the town centre, terrifying the townspeople out in the streets back into their homes, but he paid them no mind. Flying over the water, he passed the Piledriver just as Sabata reached the Solar tree sapling, and he was just moving to the other side when he ran into Zazie who had been on the other side of the small tree, shaking. She was halfway to screaming that some Immortal had her, when she saw Sabata in front of her on the floor.

"Do you have a habit of getting in my way? Look, tell Django to meet me at the Hill of Promises, and I'm really sorry for running into you, but I've got to move! Sorry!" Sabata was on his feet and running before Zazie had even entirely registered she was on her backside, let alone the fact an Immortal had just flown past.

Reaching the Hill of Promises, he could see that he had been too late, as the gates on either side were just finishing closing. Gritting his teeth, Sabata put Nero down in front of the gate directly in front of him, before he punched it out of frustration that Dainn had got away. However, he hadn't expected the immense feeling of danger when he touched the gate. It felt almost like this entire structure was struggling to hold something…immense in place. Sabata stepped back, and looked up at the tower before him. It was going to take both him and Django to tackle this spiralling tower, let alone Dainn. Well, what ever this Spiral Tower held inside, he'd conquer it. He wasn't going to let Dainn get away with abusing his Father's body like Hel had done with his Mother's.

"Dainn! Enjoy it while it lasts! I will show you what the power of Darkness in my hands can do!"

And as Sabata said this, he felt something change inside him. Whatever it was, he hoped it would help him destroy Dainn. Smiling, he recalled what he had said to Hel before he had fought her with Django- _"Dark Matter is the power of hate! I hate it! I hate you!"-_ the more Dainn made Sabata hate him, the more he was going to suffer. A final battle was fast approaching. And Sabata was ready for it.

* * *

Sigh, I can't seem to stop myself getting Sabata and Zazie running into each other. Well, they've got to have run into each other at least once (or twice :D)  
I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as the rest. Reviews, as always, welcomed :)

* * *


	5. Bitter Victory

The long awaited fifth installment of Travelling shadows is here! I am sorry, but have been really busy, so I hope this is worth the wait.  
Oh, and there a bits that focus more on Django, but Sabata is an observer at these points, so, it is still in the PoV. Those concerned don't know Sabata is there is my argument to save my butt.  
I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

****Bitter victory**

Sitting in front of the Spiral Tower, Sabata waited for Django to arrive. Sighing at having nothing to do, he looked at the Gun del Hell, checking it was still in good condition. But, for the hundredth time he had checked it, it was fine. It was almost annoying. He had to have a weapon which never needed maintenance. Sighing again, he jumped a little when he felt something brush against his leg, only to find Nero rubbing his head against his leg. Sabata just couldn't tell why the cat liked him so much. Stroking Nero's head, he watched the path in front of him.

Ten minutes later, when Sabata had stood up to stretch life back into his limbs, he saw Django running up the path towards him. Sabata adopted his trademark smile, while Django stopped to look at the huge structure, his mouth slightly agape. Looking back at his brother, Django quickly adopted a serious expression.

"What is this Sabata? Is Dainn here?"

"This is the Spiral Tower, and yeah, he's here. At the top I bet too. Now, I'm afraid this is going to take some explaining. I assume Sunflower Girl told you that this is supposed to be off limits to Immortals and humans alike," here, Sabata paused, while Django nodded back. "Well, it seems this Tower is used to seal something. But it uses both the power of the Sun and Darkness to seal itself. Simply put, both a Solar Child and Dark Child need to get in. That's why Dainn was so obsessed with getting you to give him your body. He needed the power of the Sun. He didn't want me. The Sun left me far too long ago…" trailing off, Sabata seemed to be almost distant. Shaking his head slightly, he looked back up at Django, before continuing. "So, we need to work together to get through this. The tower on my right is the Solar Tower, and the one on the right, the Dark Tower. We both need to use our powers to open the gates. Understood?"

"Understood. What about Nero?"

"It seems that monster's can't approach the Hill of Promises. They can walk around it, but any closer is impossible. A little like the Solar Tree. Don't worry, he'll be fine," and, looking at the snoring ball of fur that was Nero, Django smiled a little before nodding. "You ready Django?"

"Of course. Sabata…" pausing halfway, Django looked at the ground, as if something was on his mind.

"What?"

"We're going to have to fight Father to stop Black Dainn. Is there anyway we can save Father while defeating Dainn?"

"I don't know. All we can do is try. Hopefully, Father will be stronger than Dainn, and survive the battle. But, we'll deal with that when we come to it, ok? Come on, if we waste anymore time, who knows what will happen?" Looking a little embarrassed, Django nodded and ran to the Solar Tower, while Sabata headed to the Dark Tower.

"On three!"

"Right!"

"One…Two…Three! ANKOK!"

"TAIYOH!"

After a few seconds, the gate behind Sabata had opened, like the mouth of some monstrous beast. Running inside, he prepared the Gun del Hell in his hand. He was taking no chances here. Whatever it took, he was going to kill Dainn, so he could get back to his mission. '_Just wait a little longer Carmilla. When this is over, when everyone is safe, I'll save you as well. But until then…I have to fight.' _Sighing slightly, Sabata began his climb. But he couldn't help but wonder; what awaited him at the end of this battle?

Some time later, Sabata found his way was blocked by a stone block, with no way to get around it. Just about as he was about to try climbing over it, it moved away, revealing Django, who smiled when he saw Sabata. "I thought you might need a hand with this," and, after taking a quick snack on an Earthly Nut, he continued. "There's loads of interconnections. My path ends here unless you go ahead for a while."

"Typical. Honestly, you really should just learn to teleport Django."

"You're not teleporting though."

"That's because of the barrier. Don't you think I tried when I got here after Dainn?"

Django, instead of answering just smiled and walked back to the Solar Tower, looking remarkably smug. Sabata was sorely tempted to give him a refresher of the Gun del Hell, but decided against it. There were other ways, and better times, to teach his brother a lesson. Shaking his head, he continued on, telling himself that Django, like Zazie, had to sleep sometime.

* * *

Walking up the steps, Sabata was rather enjoying his lack of encounters, when he bumped into the back of a Zombie. Spinning around before Sabata could Zero Shift, the Zombie instantly went bug-eyed and attempted to bite Sabata, before realising that there was only air. Sabata, feeling a little lazy and now behind the Zombie, kicked it down the stairs, before continuing on. The fact the stairs went outside just saved him effort. Moving on, he edged along the broken path, keeping his eyes forward. He didn't want to get killed here, after surviving everything else. He had a reputation after all. His vigilance rewarded, he noticed a Golem standing outside, it's back turned to him. Moving so he could get a clean shot, he readied the Gun del Hell, and fired a Dark Shot, reducing the Golem into fragments. What he didn't expect was the sound of a gate being raised and a rising platform to appear in front of him. "Must have been a switch. Well, lets keep going. I wonder where Django got to."

Riding the platform up to the next floor, he arrived to see Django fighting off a Sword+. Smiling, Sabata was about to help out, when the Sword+ froze and began to smoke away, showing that Django had defeated it. Sighing that he didn't get to shoot something, he pressed on.

The next room was full of Stone Golems. A pair were on the path ahead, with a dividing platform between. Running forward, Sabata charged the Gun del Hell as he ran, and used the platform to jump above the Golems, firing a Dark Spread into them before they could react. And, after passing the end of the platform, he landed gracefully on the floor. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He was _the_ Dark Child.

"Nice move! You've got to teach me that some time!"

Surprised to hear Django, Sabata turned to see Django outside again, standing on a higher level than him. Walking out, he saw the set up. A large number of switches and gaps appeared to be dotting this section. Looking around, he saw that they both had to hit the switches in the right order, or they'd be trapped. "I'm guessing you need help huh?"

"If you can bring yourself to help."

Not even answering back, Sabata just began to hit the switches, opening up a path for Django to use. After a few minutes, they had gotten back to where there were originally, but Django having now opened up the paths. Nodding to each other, they continued on.

Some time later, Sabata was getting extremely bored with the total lack of opposition. Was Dainn trying to bore him to death or something? After the Stone Golems, all he'd encountered were a few Slimes, which aren't worth any effort what so ever. Following the path before him, he found himself outside, a pair of switches in the middle. "Huh. Guess I need to wait for Django then."

Leaning against the pillar, Sabata was taking pot shots at the Solar Bamboo with the Gun del Hell, when he saw Django appear on the other side of the bridge. Nodding, Sabata and Django stepped on the switches at the same time, causing a new bridge to appear in the fog. Django readied his sword in his hand, while Sabata quickly checked the Gun del Hell was fully charged.

"Ready Sabata?"

"Always."

"Then let's go."

Running into the room, the two brothers looked around, to see Dainn standing over some for of control panel. Before the entire structure seemed to shake and move upwards.

"What did you do?"

Turning to face them, Dainn merely smiled broadly, making his red eyes seem even more menacing. "I have fulfilled my mission. The Binding Spear is no longer in place, and the being even Immortals fear is free at last; the Ancestor Piece, Jorgumandr!"

"Ancestor Piece? Binding Spear? What are you talking about?"

"Django, you honestly don't know?" Dainn seemed almost disappointed at Django's question, but, after sighing, he began to monologue. "This tower, the Spiral Tower as you know it, is the Binding Spear. Deep beneath the ruins of the Solar City San Miguel lies upon, is a being which caused great fear among the Solar Kindred. This is why they destroyed their cities, made this tower, and made it so it could never be entered. But, of course, they failed, as they never factored in my genius. HA HA HA HA!" Shaking in cold mirth, Dainn laughed loudly. Sabata clenched his fist, while Django narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, your genius? Hel had a plan of her own. You Immortals don't really collaborate much do you?"

"Ha. The Count was acting under my orders when he attacked San Miguel. Then, he was to observe Hel and report back to me. But that buffoon had to fall in love with her. Honestly. Some great vampire he was. Imagine some one like Hel becoming Queen! What a bad joke!" Turning towards Django, Dainn smiled at him. "Surely you must understand Django? The chaos humanity makes, all this pointless pain? It hurts the world, the Solar System, even the Galaxy itself! I am going to give you the choice once only; join us, become the Dark Sun! Live forever as an Immortal, a master of the new world that will be created!"

Sabata looked at Django out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't too sure what Dainn was after, but he had a good feeling on what Django's answer would be. Either way, Django was looking at the floor.

"Join you Dainn? Join you?"

"Yes, that is the offer. Do you accept?"

"NEVER! I am going to stop you, here, now and forever! I'm going to win here, and go home, to the people who I fight for! The people who care for me! I don't want to be the your 'Dark Sun'! I'm going to be my Father's son! And if that means we have to defeat him to get to you, then so be it!" Sabata could see a similar fire in Django's eyes to that he had seen in his reflection.

"Well said! Let's do it Django! For Father, and everyone else in San Miguel!" Sabata levelled the Gun del Hell at Dainn, and Django drew his sword, the Sol de Vice channelling the Enchantment Sol along the blade. Dainn, frowning, lowered his head, as if a great treat had been taken from him.

"Well, if that's how it must be, then so be it. Time to see your dear mother children! And I'll make sure to have the townspeople join you shortly. But, until then!" Claws extended, Dainn rushed towards Django, who nimbly avoided being ripped to shreds. Sabata quickly commenced summoning a Black Hole, keeping his eyes open in case something got past Django. However, it seemed to be as simple as it was when they fought Ringo; Dainn just couldn't move fast enough to avoid being trapped. But, as Django struck another clean blow, the Black Hole exploded, sending both Django and Sabata flying, with what appeared to be a shadow of sorts now behind Ringo, who was half sitting on the floor.

"What a useless body! Prepare to witness the power of Black Dainn, the Shadow which blocks out the Stars themselves!"

Struggling to get up, Sabata realised he was out for the rest of this fight; the darkness was edging on his senses, as it did when he was weakened, or defenceless. '_Django, you better win this, or I am going to regret not shooting you earlier…'_ And, with that thought, Sabata let the darkness take him, so he could fight again sooner rather than later.

* * *

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

"GRAHHHHHH!"

Waking up, Sabata saw Dainn and Ringo refusing, made evident by the change of his famous red overcoat to black. Half sitting, the fusion of family and foe panted, while smoking at the wounds that Django had inflicted with his sword.

"Ha…ha…how…could I be defeated? I…Black Dainn…leader of the Shadow Clan…the True Dark Child…" panting heavily, Dainn raised his head to look at the brothers. "What power could fight against the Darkness like this? The all consuming shadow…beaten back by the light from a fragile candle…how…why?" Frowning, Dainn clutched tightly at the ground, leaving deep gouge marks with his claws. "R…Ringo? What is this…stirring inside…I defeated you…how are you coming back like this, stronger than before…?"

"The Sun will rise Tomorrow! Just because it's dark now and you can't see the light, doesn't mean that the dawn won't come again!" Raising his hand, Django sealed Dainn in the coffin he carried with him. However, in corner of Django's eye, was a small tear. He knew what he now had to do. Wiping it away, he turned to Sabata, who had gone to the panel Dainn had been using. After a few seconds, a sharp shock and sudden thud signified the tower sinking back into the ground. Nodding, Sabata turned to Django.

"The Spiral Tower is back in its original position. However, we are going to have to check that Jorgumandr is still sealed. But to do that…we need to open the third tower…but it doesn't use the power of the Sun or Darkness…" looking away from Django, Sabata lowered his head before continuing. "Django…make sure Father gets a proper funeral rite. We owe him that much at least…"

"Of course. He…he won't hate us for this, will he…?"

"I can't say. But we have to purify Dainn. This is the only way…maybe he will forgive us…but I don't know for sure. Hurry…before the Sun fails. We only have a few hours left of daylight. I…will meet you later…" and, using the Dark Warp, Sabata teleported away, leaving Django to take care of purifying Dainn. Wiping his eyes again, Django began pulling the casket out into the sun.

* * *

Standing in the shadows near the Piledriver, Sabata watched as Django pulled the coffin into place, and set up the Piledriver. Watching, Sabata couldn't help but feel as if he had done the same to his father as he had to Carmilla…did they really have to do this…did they really have to kill their own father? Shutting his eyes tightly, Sabata slid down the wall and struck the floor with his fist, his hand smarting from the impact. Looking up, he heard Django shout "Taiyoh!", signalling he had activated the Piledriver, with a pillar of concentrated sunlight forming over the Piledriver, consuming his brother, his father, and his foe. Ignoring his badly grazed hand, Sabata wiped his eyes and watched.

* * *

Some time later, a large trembling followed by the disappearance of the pillar of light signified the Piledriver had finished the purification sequence. Yet, in the centre of the Piledriver, was Dainn, doubled over, kneeling on the floor. Tensing, Sabata stood up, moving a little closer to see what was happening.

"Ahhh….Django…help me…join me…together we can make this world an eternal paradise, where there is no death, no pain! Please…let me into your body, and allow me to save you from the inevitable destruction this world is due!"

"No Dainn. This is where I stand…against you, and all other Immortals…"

"But you'll die! Even if you beat me here, you will be a mortal, and will die a mortal. In fact, with the release of Jorgumandr, you won't even get to live until your time comes! You will die unless you join me!" Dainn moved as if he was going to stand, but froze, as if something was pulling him down.

"Don't listen to him Django! No matter what, you must keep continuing on. My time has passed. My legacy is to make sure you live. I am no longer the man I was…so I bear neither you or Sabata any ill will. You did what you had to, to save all those who live here, and for that, I am so proud of you."

"Ringo! Don't be a fool! You can't mean to make your son destroy you, his father? Come to me Django!" Trying to stand again, Dainn/Ringo reached a hand towards Django, but Django stepped back, his eyes set, and his voice calm.

"I'm going to live…aren't I Father? I'm going to win this fight, and come home. That's my future, isn't it Father?"

"Yes Django! Yes! I may have failed your brother…but I will not fail either of you again," standing, Ringo, for he had finally won back control of his body, smiled at Django, before casting his eyes to the sun, raising his hands to the sky. Stretching his arms wide, he looked down at Django for the last time, with a smile that Django hadn't seen in so many years.

"The Sun will rise tomorrow! TAIYOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And, as Ringo took in the sunlight, a flash of light blinded both Django and Sabata, who both whispered the same thing;

"Goodbye…Father."

And as the light faded, there upon the ground, was the Gun del Sol, the last trace of the legendary vampire hunter Red Ringo, in the world.

* * *

  
Ok, I know you don't see Sabata until after Ringo/Dainn's purification, but I say it is epic, and Sabata may have watched from a distance. But I just had to put this scene in, it's so epic...  
Also, I apologise for botched quotes.  
Reviews welcomed as always :)

I would like to thank all my reviewers. I'm so glad you've liked it! I hope I continue to be worth your time :)


	6. Ancestor Piece

This is the final installment of my first fanfiction ever! I apologise for the long time for me to finish it off, but, some things came up needing urgent attention.  
Hope you all enjoy it. It's been fun writing this ^^**

* * *

****Ancestor Piece**

Sabata paused for a moment, thinking about all that had happened in the last few months; he'd learnt about his family, learnt he had a brother, learnt that it was the Immortals that he wanted to fight. Yet…it seemed so hollow…his mother, dead. Carmilla…residing in his body until he could restore her. His father…now he too, was dead. Clenching his fists, Sabata let his anger well up. Let it seep into every corner of his being, so it could feed the Dark Matter fused with his body. He would use his anger to get what revenge he could.

Looking up, he saw Nero stroll past, towards the Piledriver, causing Django and Zazie to become a little confused, Zazie looking at Nero then Django, then back to Nero, before speaking.

"That cat's Otenko?"

"Yes. Dainn imprisoned him inside Nero once he had no more use for him." Walking towards the cat, Sabata raised his hand, and, after a silvery blue light had coursed through his body, Nero curled up into a ball and Otenko materialised. Sabata fell to his knees then, and waved Zazie away when she looked like she was going to help him up. Otenko looked around, before proceeding to talk swiftly.

"Ahhh…it's good to be back in my original form again. Thank you Sabata. Not only did you save me but also the life of Nero. You have my thanks, Sabata."

"I wasn't doing it for you," Sabata replied snappily

"With an answer like that, I don't need to ask if your alright," Otenko replied coolly. Django and Zazie exchanged a brief 'we're here too you know' look, before Otenko turned back to Django.

"I know what the situation is. I was able to share consciousness with Nero, so I am aware that Jormungandr is now awakening. We need to reseal it with the wedge seals, and as you've already reset the Spiral Tower in it's binding position, that should be all really. Django, all you need to do is get to Jormungandr, strike it so it falls unconscious, then it's over. Finally over."

"But…we need to get through a Luna sealed door, Master. What do we do about it?" Django frowned slightly, as he had little doubt at what was coming next.

"We have a solution, as Sabata here just proved his growing Luna powers, saving me."

"Actually I was doing it for Nero more than you," Sabata mumbled to himself, thankfully unheard by Otenko or anyone else for that matter. Continuing on obliviously, Otenko finished off the conversation.

"So we need to get ready now. I'll head to the Spiral Tower, and wait for you there Django. Sunflower girl," Zazie tensed slightly at this point, "You'll need to get ready to use all your power to seal Jormungandr. It all comes down to that. If we can't seal Jormungandr…then it's over."

Nodding, Zazie went to the town centre, while Sabata quietly picked Nero up and walked to the warehouse. He felt Django needed some time alone with Otenko as they reminisced. He had no right to join in…he'd never known Ringo. And…of course…he never would, thanks to the Immortals. Shaking his head, Sabata passed the Solar Tree sapling without a word.

* * *

When Sabata had placed Nero on his favourite box in the warehouse, he was halfway through talking with Violet on what to do to help Nero back to full health when Django came in.

"…All you need to do is let him sleep as much as he wants and he should be back to his old self. Now, your going to have to look after him yourself Violet, but don't worry…you'll be fine-" pausing slightly, Sabata turned when he heard the door open, Django just coming in, looking as if he wanted to talk about…about pretty much everything. "I'll see you at the Spiral Tower Django. Make sure to bring what you need." And, before Django could say anything, or even Violet saying thank you again, Sabata used Dark Warp, teleporting away to the Spiral Tower.

Standing before the silvery gate, Sabata pondered a little about what had happened again. He had a strange feeling that this was a climax…an end to their struggle? He hoped so…then, he could concentrate on Carmilla…he had that last promise to fulfill…and perhaps…after that…what? We're would he go if he no longer needed to fight? No longer needed to _be _the Dark Child? He almost wished he had the foresight to know where he could call home…

Interrupting his thoughts, Otenko coughed, signalling for Sabata's attention. Turning his head so he could see the messenger of the Sun, Sabata prepared himself for whatever was coming.

"Sabata…I've been meaning to talk to you. I think you need to at least have someone talk to you about Ringo."

"Then I'll talk to Django. I want to know about Ringo, my father, not the Sun's more famous warrior. Once we're done with Jormungandr…I don't think you'll have to worry about what I think or feel. You only care because of Django most likely. So save it. I'm here for my own reasons. And I doubt you'd like them," Sabata replied with barely a trace of emotion, turning back to face the gate, while Otenko remained quiet. For the next half an hour, they just stood, or in Otenko's case, floated, waiting for Django to arrive.

When Django finally arrived, Otenko turned back to Sabata, in the closest a sunflower could get to a business manner.

"The Spiral Tower was made to bind Jormungandr. The powers of Sun and Darkness are what seal the tower itself. But what seals Jormungandr is the power of the Lunar children. The moon reflects the sun's light, and brightens the night sky. Further, it teaches of the four elements as part of its power. But it's more than just a mirror. The moon carries its own power, the powers of Mercy, and Lunacy. And it's that power keeping this gate shut."

Nodding, Sabata looked at the gate in front of him.

"Spirits of the Lunar children, I come to you now, because a great power you helped seal is now awakening. We have to break the seal, so we can ensure that it doesn't destroy us, as it would have you. I am of your own, and I, Moonbeauty Sabata, ask you to help us. Help us by releasing the seal, so we can make sure that Jormungandr is never released again, for the sake of all those who live and will live here," silvery blue light now running over Sabata's body, he raised his hand as he would for Dark charge, but instead, the gate opened. Yet the moment it had opened, Sabata fell to his knees.

"So this is Jormungandr…it's taking all I've got to hold the reins on this one! So much power…"

"Sabata…I…"

"We lost our mother, defeated our father…And yet…we must go on. There's no victory in our fight. Which is all the more reason we mustn't lose. Keep up the good fight…That's the only sure way to resist the evil plots of Dark! Right, Django?"

"Yes. Your right Sabata…we can talk when the fighting is done."

"Good. Now, go forth, Solar Boy Django!"

Nodding, Django ran into the tower, Otenko following after him, leaving Sabata alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Looking at the sky, Sabata let his mind wander as much as he dared while Jormungandr was sealed still only because of him. _'Me…a moon beauty. This must be my worst nightmare. Is it Carmilla changing me, beside all this Dark Matter? The Crying Witch I killed?' _looking at the ground, Sabata stopped that chain of thought. He was going to keep his word. He was going to restore Carmilla's life…and he wasn't going to rest until he had done that. Shaking his head, Sabata turned his attention back to the here and now. If Jormungandr broke free while he was being pensive…well, there wasn't going to be any need to worry about keeping his word anymore, that was for certain.

* * *

Sabata had been waiting quietly for what seemed like hours, when a sudden lurching almost pulled him forward…Jormungandr had broken the bonds! Desperately trying to retain control on the Ancestor Piece, Sabata couldn't believe what was happening…

"Django! We were too late…….?" Sabata couldn't believe it…Django was coming back, even if Sabata had to drag him out himself. He wasn't losing anyone else to the Immortals and their games.

"IT AIN'T OVER YET!"

Sabata almost lost control again, such a shock he got from Zazie's shout. Sabata could only hope she was right. Yet, after a few moment's, Sabata could feel the bonds that had held Jormungandr had been replaced, even stronger. And he could almost swear he had just seen a familiar silhouette…

Ignoring it, Sabata used every bit of his strength to hold Jormungandr in place. Django was going to need no complications in this. And, in an instant, he could feel Jormungandr had stopped pulling away, doing anything. Sabata relaxed, and stood up slowly, wincing at the stinging sensation in his legs, he'd been crouched down so long. Stepping out of the tower, Django looked exhausted, but he was smiling broadly.

"It's over," Sabata and Django said at the same time.

"Master Django!"

Sabata stepped out of the way just in time as Lita ran in and threw herself onto Django, causing him to go bright red, while Sabata began to laugh. Once Lita had released Django, quite red herself, the group headed back to the town, Lita and Django side by side, while Otenko floated in behind.

* * *

A few days later, Sabata leaned against the wall next to the Wedge-seal gate, his arms crossed and one of his feet resting against the wall. After they had rested for a day, Django rarely being out of Lita's sight the whole time, they had restored the seal on the gate, there was no way Jormungandr would be released, ever again. However, Django had insisted on checking it with Lita, Zazie and Lady, the one responsible for the Tarot Seal in the Aqueduct. Even after he'd been to all the seal locations and removed the items that allowed access…The crystal set in the Cathedral, the stone tablet in the Remains, the Tarot Seal in the Aqueduct, and had walled off the seal that had belonged to Red Durathor, charging it with enough Solar energy to burn away any undead that got even that far in. Looking back at Django out of the corner of his eyes, Sabata noticed Django was about to say something.

"That day…that black shadow that stopped Jormungandr in its tracks…do you think it was Father, or…?"

"Yer think it was the Black Dainn?"

"The infamous Shadow Immortal?"

"The Black Dainn?"

"Him huh?"

Django frowned slightly, looking at the ground and folding his arms, relaxing a little when Lita placed her hand on his shoulder. Looking up again, Django looked resolute in whatever conclusion he had come to.

"I don't know. I guess we never will. The dark is scary…but around dusk, I always think the same thing. It's those dark shadows that allow the world to be so."

"That, that yer might be right about Django."

"That's beautiful Master Django."

"My, your somewhat of a poet, young Django."

Smirking, Sabata looked to his brother before giving his reply.

"You really are too naïve sometimes."

Laughing, Sabata cut it short when he saw Zazie raising her staff with a familiar look in her eye, while Lita and Django took their turn to laugh, both rather innocently holding hands, while Lady looked on. Sabata just couldn't get it. He could understand the undead and the Immortals, he could understand what he did and why he did it…but he just couldn't get how people could be so welcoming of his company. Side stepping Zazie as she went to 'knock some sense' into him, Sabata couldn't help but think it was all to do with Carmilla.

'_Some day Carmilla. Some day, I'll be able to thank you for all of this.'_

* * *

I omitted Violet from the last scene simply as it worked better without her when I read it through.  
Anyway, Reviews are welcomed ^^

And I'd like to thank everyone who's given a review on this ^^ The confidence boost has been more than welcome. I hope to be writing again soon ^^


End file.
